


Gods And Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [7]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey this is a collection of one shots featuring some of the characters from the Percy Jackson universe.  I am open to suggestions and also if you want to write with me... Just send me a comment
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Zeus, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson/Zeus
Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481147
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro  
Chapter 2- Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson  
Chapter 3- Jason Grace/Percy Jackson  
Chapter 4- Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson  
Chapter 5- Percy Jackson/Zeus  
Chapter 6- Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano  
Chapter 7- Jason Grace/Zeus  
Chapter 8- Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson  
Chapter 9- Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro decide to hang out together

**Magnus POV**

I walked to the door of my Girlfriend or Boyfriend (Or so i thought). I heard some music and it was some emo rap and then i figured out that it was "Righteous" by Juice WRLD. I then tapped lightly on the door. She sounded like she just woke up and then she told me that i could come in. "Hey Alex i was wondering if you would like to go get breakfast outside the hotel and maybe go strolling though Boston" 

For a moment she looked at me confused and then she said "After i had...."  
"Your sugar... Here it is. I did not know which one you wanted today so i brought both" I Replied. She looked at me with expression that said "Thank you". She was wearing a American Idiot shirt and also a pair of flannel pants which were red and black. "I have always loved your sense of style"

"I would like your style Maggie but you have none" She said while smiling. I roll my eyes at her but she just laughs at me like she does not care which i know better. "I also would like the Cherry one this morning, Thank you"

"Would you like to go out with me" I ask her  
"Sure, Just give me enough time to change unless you want to stay" She says  
I smile and then look at her "I am good Alex, Where do you want to meet"  
"The front desk" Alex replies while taking off her hair tie  
"Okay" I say to Alex and then i kiss her 

15 Minutes Later

"Hey" Alex Says to me. Alex is wearing a green t-shirt with a pink pair of jeans and also a Kenaz Pendant  
I take a second and then blink "Wow that is a different look isn't it...Did you dye you Jeans"  
Alex looks at me and then laughs "Oh really, you noticed that"  
I smiled at her and then she smiled back at me "Oh course, you my girlfriend"

20 Minutes

We are walking through the Museum of Fine Arts, Boston and she was talking about the art and i was smiling and just loving spending some time with my girlfriend. "What do u think about this statue of Anubis" She says to me. I look at this statue of the dog-headed god. The statue was pretty it was made up of bronze and the color was especially pretty. I just smile at her. She looks at me and then says something that i can not understand what she is saying. She clears her throat and says "Were you listing to me"  
  
"Huh" I say to my girlfriend. She kisses me.  
"Oh you are so pretty" She says to me   
"Thank you" I say to her as i kiss her  
"Do you want to go back" She says to me   
"Maybe in a little bit...Do you want to go get breakfast before we go back home" I say to her  
"Sure" She says to me "What do you want to go get to eat"  
"I don't know...Donuts" I say  
"Okay...I guess" She says after she shrugs.  
She starts to say something before i say "Yes...We will make sure that we can get you some sugar"

**Alex's POV**

"My boyfriend knows me so well" I reply to him in a playful manner "Since you know me so well what do i want right now". He racks his brain for a moment before looking at me confused


End file.
